Misunderstandings
by Lilian
Summary: Strong relationships break up for the most stupid things. What if it was Ami's turn?. The sequel to my other story, 'First Meetings'.
1. Fun

** Misunderstandings **, chapter 1: Fun  
  
by Lilian.   
  
lilian413@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 (you watch late night shows?. You can read this then).   
  
AN: This is a sequel of sorts to my other story 'First Meetings'. You don't need to read it to understand this one, although it would be nice if you read it and sent me your opinion. Just so you are safe: Ami was stalked by this crazy Negaverse Prince, and thrown into Zoisite's arms. Together, they escaped, and finally killed the nutcase. They've been a couple since then.   
  
This is the revised version of a story I posted a couple of years ago. Read it anyway, it's completely different now.   
  
Please review, and even better, send emails!!.   
  
  
  
************************  
  
  
  
With salty water splashing around her, she looked like a water sprite.   
  
Actually, she *was* a water sprite.   
  
Since childhood, she had had affinity with water... but only recently, as  
she had accepted her legacy, the link had strengthened to the point of total  
control.   
  
But right now, she wasn't controlling it at all. And couldn't do it, even if she had wanted to. To control massive magic like water-control demanded, she needed to  
be in focus.   
  
Which right now, she wasn't. There was a little something else which   
was doing wonders to keep her distracted.   
  
He was orange haired.   
  
He was gray eyed.   
  
He was a General.   
  
Right now, he was a pest.   
  
"Zoi---stop it!".   
  
The General only smirked, for a split second keeping an uncanny resemblance to  
Jaedite.   
  
"Why?. It's fun".   
  
As he spoke, the water war diminished... for a second. Then, he began again.  
As he splashed her with the salty water, his own body had the tendency to flow  
back and forth. The currents were strong, and being into the water up to the  
waist, lowered his ability to move a whole lot.   
  
Pity Ami was smaller than he was.   
  
Her slender body was inside the water up to her chest, and she was *really*  
having a hard time keeping up with their 'splash 'n run' thing...  
  
Pity for him, he still considered her somewhat defenseless.   
  
"You think so?. Take this!".   
  
As the water around him turned into ice, and froze him in place, he   
realized too late that you didn't mess with Ami and walked away immune...  
  
"Hey, no fair!. No powers!".   
  
The innocence in her eyes was almost too real to be real-- besides,  
she couldn't fool him anymore.   
  
"Me?. Zoi-chan, you know I would *never* use my powers to win...".   
  
He wrinkled his nose.   
  
"Yeah, right".  
  
"Now, come one, Zoi, don't be a bad looser. Just surrender and I'll   
let you go".   
  
She approached him, half swimming half stumbling through the water. He  
could hear her undertone cursing... it only made her lovelier.   
  
"Nope. Never. I'd rather stay here for the entire afternoon".   
  
Not a good thing to say. Ami never turned down a wager.   
  
"If you say so... I'll just go and sunbathe some more. Call me when  
you're bored".   
  
She turned around, and began swimming away. She really was leaving!.   
  
"Ami, come on!".   
  
"But Zoi-chan, you said you didn't mind staying here...".   
  
The sweetness oozing off her tone was almost sickening.   
  
"Amiiiii!".   
  
She giggled, and swam back.   
  
"Oohhh, the fearless General Zoisite is *whining*?".   
  
"I do *not* whine!".   
  
His face was so cute scrunched in mock anger...  
  
"You're doing it right now!".   
  
"Am not!".   
  
"Are too!".   
  
"Am not!".   
  
"Are too!".   
  
"Am t--- you *do* realize we are supposed to be the smartest minds in the Galaxy, don't you?".   
  
She smiled at him, as she swam in lazy circles around him.   
  
"Yep. We are. That gives us the chance to do whatever we want, and  
no one questions us about it!. They just blame it on the 'too much brain cells' syndrome we  
seem to be perpetually suffering from".   
  
He was beginning to feel numb. He couldn't feel his legs now. But he was not   
giving up. He was not surrendering to her.   
  
"So, I command you to release me".   
  
"Oh, you *command* me?. I must remind you, my dear General, that I am not  
an Earthling, hence, I do not have to follow any of your orders".   
  
There it was. His opportunity.   
  
"And what if I ordered you to kiss me?".  
  
She stopped. Her hands traced small circles on the water, as she   
pondered the question.   
  
"Well... considering the fact that you are tied up in *my* magic, I'd say  
you do not have the right to order me anything... but I could consider it".   
  
He pouted.   
  
And she melted.   
  
He knew it, and was enjoying every minute of it.   
  
"Oh, all right".   
  
She swam closer, and sat in the ice. This brought most of her body out of the water,  
distracting Zoisite from his original task.   
  
An angel's body, and a devil's mind...  
  
She leaned closer, until their lips were barely brushing.   
  
"Is this what you wish, 'general'?".   
  
Oh Gods... he had forgotten what a tease she could be when she wanted to--  
and God knew that he couldn't stand five seconds with her around...  
  
"Ami...".   
  
He tried to make it sound like a warning.   
  
It came out like a moan, as her luscious tongue traced circles on his lips.   
  
"Yes, Zoi?".   
  
This time, he did not waste any time speaking. He took the matter on his own hands...  
or mouth, for that matter. Stretching as far as the ice allowed him to, he captured  
her mouth with his own.   
  
And they kissed.   
  
And the world stopped, and the birds sang, and the sea frothed around them...  
  
Ami soon forgot everything she had planned. And pretty much everything else.   
His kisses were like fire--- it started a flame in her that never died, that   
went on into the day, and the night... aching...  
  
"Zoi...".   
  
She moaned against his lips, and longed to feel the touch of his hands on her  
body... her suit became too tight around her... Oh, Zoi, please!.   
  
The water heard her unspoken command.   
  
And ice turned back into liquid, and Zoisite was free.   
  
All plans for revenge forgotten, as he pressed her against his own hard  
body, her soft curves molding against him like butter.   
  
His treacherous hands snaked around her back, caressing soft skin and   
the hard muscle beneath. Soon, they became daring, and began exploring further down.   
  
Ami did not complain.   
  
She even encouraged him, by taking her own little hands on their exploring journey.   
  
Things became heated as their bodies threatened to fuse with each other.  
  
From the back corner of his mind, Zoisite could hear a silent voice:   
  
'Stop. Now is not the time'   
  
He ignored it. He didn't think he could stop, even if he wanted to. They had never  
gone this far before... but they had never had the sensual caress of the sea around  
them, encouraging them further, before.   
  
'I said, stop'   
  
This time, the voice was more demanding.   
  
He ignored it again. It was familiar... where had he heard weird creepy disembodied voices before?.   
  
His left hand had reached the top of her swimming suit. His fingers dangled  
in the air for some seconds, before diving down, and caressing the skin below the   
strap. Soft, so soft...   
  
"Don't stop, Zoi...".   
  
The mermaid in his arms was writhing in pleasure, her unaccustomed young body  
enjoying the first throes of passion.   
  
'I command you to stop now'   
  
The voice did not waste any more time or effort in preliminaries... it was  
clearly an order this time.   
  
He tried to talk back, but his mind wasn't thinking straight. He managed a  
panting reply, though.   
  
{She wants me to continue}.   
  
And so she wanted. Her eyes half closed, the heavy breathing, her ruby-red lips-- it was enough to tempt and win over the most celibate of men...   
  
'STOP!'   
  
This time, the holler in his head was almost apocalyptic. It echoed like  
thunder right in his ear, and a physical force forced him back. Ami slipped  
from his grasp, and retreated some steps too.   
  
The bewildered look in her face told him she hadn't heard anything of  
his 'conversation'.   
  
"Didn't you hear?".   
  
"Hear what?".   
  
{I was kinda distracted... God, is he a good kisser or what?}.   
  
"A voice telling me to---stop, before we--- you know".   
  
Some of the old, prudish Mercury was still in her. That was the only reason why   
she did not comment out loud that doing 'you know' with Zoisite was a *very*   
appealing scenario.   
  
"A voice?".   
  
Maybe she was trying to hard... Zoi was beginning to hear voices. Maybe  
she should let him rest before trying to jump on his bones again.   
  
'Yeah, you should, my dear. The poor man is in the verge of tipping  
over'   
  
{And that is bad... because?}.   
  
'Because it's not time yet'   
  
{You've been telling me that for months now. When will it be time?}.   
  
'Oohhh... sometime'  
  
{Oh, I see. Daddy on a rampage, isn't it?}.   
  
If voices could blush, God Mercury would've given the term 'red' a new meaning.  
  
'Kind of'   
  
{Well, it is about time you stop it!. I'm a grown girl now, and   
and I can do whatever I please}.   
  
'But you're only seventeen'  
  
It was whining time. Father's tend to do what, when they realize their little  
girls have grown up, and have become women.   
  
{All girls my age are married now. And with children. I think I'm way behind  
them, don't you?}.   
  
He would never accept it.   
  
When he had chosen the petite little baby as his avatar, he had done  
it with pride. He was her father--- not that he would ever tell her that. Queen  
Mercury had been one of his many lovers... but his only love. But Gods did not take  
wives. Hence, Mercury's fatherhood was ascribed to a Mercury nobleman, who accepted  
the task.   
  
Only the Queen and the God himself knew the truth. He had watched her grow,  
his own little bundle of pride, from a gurgling baby, into a determined young woman. He had wanted to spare her the pain and the responsibility of being a Senshi. And so, he had locked her powers, to stop her from achieving her destiny.   
  
Yes, even Gods could be selfish.   
  
But, the little girl had unlocked them on her own, calling forth the power  
she had borne since childhood.   
  
And then, the affair with that devil Saturn Prince. He had wanted to zap him  
into oblivion... he would've, if Pluto hadn't talked him out of it. As a father, all he ever wanted was for her little girl to be safe, to be happy. And Ren was   
destroying everything she had held dear.   
  
He had chewed his fingernails off watching as they ran from the Prince.   
God Mars' tainting hadn't helped much.   
  
'That little whelp of yours won't get very far. Probably will end up being  
his sex-toy for eternity'.   
  
Oh, he had enjoyed making him swallow those words. He wasn't the God of  
Mischief for nothing... even now, just the thought of it brought a smile to his lips.   
  
But, for weeks now, his otherwise innocent, pure girl, had been changing  
into a voluptuous, sexy woman. And Zoisite was being made *very* aware of that. And he hated it. No one touched his daughter.   
  
According to him, no one was worthy enough. But she kept on pushing his limits, and Zoisite's control was growing thinner and thinner. He appreciated the fact that the General was being a gentleman... but lately, Ami had taken things  
to the next level.   
  
Casual stripteases (Oh, Zoi, I didn't see you!), close-contact touching, (Uuhh, Zoi, you've been working out!), steamy kisses (he didn't even wanna picture them playing tonsil hockey any more!), and the list went on and on...  
  
'But--but--'   
  
{No buts, father. You know this is right. And please, stop   
sneaking into Zoi's head. You're freaking him out}.   
  
He didn't know what surprised him further: she calling him 'father', or  
the fact that she simply shut down their psychic connection as one turns off the light.  
  
He could only watch now, as events played themselves out in front of him, helpless  
to intervene.   
  
The entire conversation had taken no more than mere seconds. Zoisite was still  
rubbing his temples, trying to figure out what the hell was going on.   
  
It suddenly dawned on him, and cooled him down like a bucket of ice water.   
  
God Mercury was watching over her.   
  
Great. He was in love with the one woman in the whole Universe whose   
Daddy had the power to do what fathers have wanted to do since the beginning  
of time:   
  
To zap unwanted suitors into oblivion. And to make matters worse, when it  
came to fathers, no suitor was a proper suitor. And most likely, God Mercury  
didn't feel very fond of him right now.   
  
Wonderful. Just wonderful. He should probably go and throw himself off a cliff, and save him the energy.   
  
"He won't bother us anymore".   
  
Her soft whisper went almost unheard under the heavy thundering of the sea.   
  
"Uhm---ahem--- that's good--- I guess?".   
  
Her tiny smile was hesitant.   
  
"I-- I guess".   
  
Uncomfortable silence settled upon them. The mood had been broken like a glass  
struck by a rock... there was nothing they could do now to mend it. They would have to  
wait.   
  
{I hope you're happy now}.   
  
She sighed, and spoke.   
  
"We should probably head back now".   
  
He nodded, and wriggled about, breaking the last shards of ice clinging to  
his skin. When done, he began swimming back to the shore.   
  
By his side, Ami swam gracefully. Her features were tense, her lips tight.   
He could relate. His body was still in shock from the sudden and violent   
sensory overload he had suffered.   
  
On the other hand, Ami was pissed off at God Mercury's intervention... she   
was a woman for God's sake!. The 'you're on curfew' thing was *way* out of fashion!. Heck, even Mako could go out without her Guardian God screaming in her ear to watch her hands!.   
  
As she cursed silently under her breath, they reached the shore.   
  
Without looking at each other, they both picked up their towels, and  
began drying off.   
  
"You think we should go back?".   
  
His voice was low and hushed. He did not want to leave, but Ami's  
stiff demeanor was obvious. And he wanted her to be happy. And she certainly wasn't happy  
right now.   
  
Ami remained quiet. Her eyes fixated on the sand, wriggling her big toe about.  
Her short hair was plastered to her face, dripping water.   
  
And she was thinking.   
  
She was not angry, as Zoisite thought. She was embarrassed out of her mind.   
What must he be thinking?.   
  
It didn't take long before Zoisite could see the blush in her cheeks. And he  
understood. And sighed in relief.   
  
"It's not the first time I've seen this, you know".   
  
"Uh?".   
  
"The 'what are your intentions towards my daughter' and 'how do you pretend  
to feed her' thing. Jaedite has gone through that several times. Ones more  
painful than others, but--".   
  
She giggled. And tension was shed away, as he giggled back, remembering  
the misfortunes of the youngest General.   
  
"So, race you back to the water?".   
  
"You bet".   
  
"One, two, three!".   
  
As they took off to the water, the past event was slowly being changed into  
a funny anecdote to remember in their time together. Zoisite understood God Mercury's concern, and so did Ami. Though neither of them were going to mention it for some time.   
  
A *very* long time.   
  
  
***********************  
  
  
TBc... 


	2. Or not...

** Misunderstandings **, chapter 2: Or not...  
  
by Lilian  
  
lilian413@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
********************  
  
  
  
They sprinted in the water, splashing around. The two playful lovers were  
back. When water reached their waists, Ami felt power gathering. And as she turned around, she smiled.   
  
"Beware, Zoi, The Wave is coming".   
  
"The wh--!".   
  
That was all Zoisite could say, before a huge wave broke just upon them.  
He was sent under, barely any air in his lungs. He felt as he was propelled forward  
like a leaf. Soon, he found himself rolling on the wet sand, coughing...  
  
"Tsk, tsk. Zoi-chan, getting too old for me?".   
  
Gasping for air, he looked up, and saw Ami standing over him, a snide smile  
on her lips. She appeared to have received the wave on a much better way than he had.  
  
Damn water powers and all.   
  
He would show her, whenever they had a crystal rain or something. If there  
ever was something even remotely similar to that.   
  
"No fair. You didn't warn me on time".   
  
She smiled again, and stretched out her hand to help him up.   
  
"Oh, I did too".   
  
As he towered over her again, she did not back up an inch. She was  
not afraid at all. Specially with---  
  
"Zoi, I think I really got you this time".   
  
"Why?".   
  
He was brushing sand off his chest, the mud clinging to him like a second  
skin.   
  
"Ahem. Hair".   
  
His hand flew up to his hair. It was one of his best features, and he  
took care of it like it was his own life.   
  
His fingers soon encountered resistance. He would've been cool about it,   
if the 'resistance' hadn't budged under his touch.   
  
It clearly was no shell or stone.   
  
His gray eyes flew open, and fear flashed through them.   
  
"Take it out, take it out!!!".   
  
He bent over, and presented his head to her.   
  
She giggled.   
  
"Oh, little Zoi-chan is afraid of a little thingy?".   
  
"What is it?. What *is* it?".   
  
His tone was frantic, as fearful images ran through his mind, which was   
frighteningly versed about strange things which lurked under the otherwise  
peaceful sea waters.   
  
Her fingers played with his hair, until he was practically jumping  
in expectation. When she was sure she was going to burst in laughter, she decided  
he had had enough. Softly, she pried the little crab from his orange locks,   
and waved it in his face.   
  
"See?. No need to fret".   
  
As his astonished eyes watched her every move, she knelt down, and placed  
the little animal on the sand. For a second, it seemed to stare at them angrily,   
and then ran back into the water.   
  
She giggled, both at the attitude of the crustacean and Zoisite's bewildered  
stance.   
  
"You must respect the sea, Zoi. You never know what surprises she may have in  
store".   
  
It didn't take long for him to recover. He could have an attitude too.   
  
"Really?. And what's the penalty for making fun of the Queen of the Seas?".   
  
Her eyes narrowed. She was suspicious about his sudden change of mood.   
  
"I can't think of any... why?".   
  
"Oh, I was just wondering--- Ami, look!. A dolphin!".   
  
He knew what buttons to push. And he pushed them perfectly fine.   
Dolphins were Ami's favorites... and they only lived on Earth. Salty water and   
such. They had spent hours watching them frolic in the transparent waters of the  
ocean.   
  
Well, Ami stared at them. Zoisite, he stared at her.   
  
As Ami turned around, her hair whirling around her, even wet, he took  
his chance. He pounced forward, and tackled her.   
  
Her shriek of surprise was music to his ears. As they fell, Zoisite cushioned  
the fall with his own body. But still, it was more than enough to get all  
the air out of her lungs.   
  
Laughing, he held her still, which was kinda difficult, since she trashed around like a little hurricane.   
  
"Zoi!".   
  
She was whining. The regal princess of Mercury was whining. The thought   
brought a smile to his lips.   
  
"Now Ami, hold still".   
  
She obeyed. As her form took a more relaxed stance, his arms snaked  
behind her knees, and pushed them up. Her own hands, almost in a reflex,   
snaked around his neck.   
  
"What are you doing?".   
  
Her eyes searched his own, from under the wet bangs covering his forehead.   
  
"Just... having my revenge".   
  
He walked into the waters, keeping her body still by pressing her against him.  
Just then, a big greenish wave formed in front of them. It began cresting, and  
the rumble in their ears was as loud as thunder.   
  
"Zoi---!".   
  
Her tone was beginning to tremble. She did not fear the water. She feared  
the fact that Zoisite was holding her too still... she would not be able to move when it  
hit.   
  
"Hold your breath Ami!".   
  
That was the last thing she heard, before the wave hit. They disappeared under the water. After the first instant of total panic, Ami realized Zoisite had  
released her. She swam gracefully under the water, her lithe form moving quickly  
through it... a few seconds later, they reappeared on the shore, both of them  
rolling like spinning tops.   
  
After laying there to catch her breath, she rolled over, and looked at him sternly.   
  
"You--- little---".   
  
His impish grin did not go unnoticed.   
  
"But you enjoyed it didn't you?".  
  
Even though he also was coughing sand, and taking seaweeds out of his hair,  
his smile was genuine, and his laughter true.   
  
"No I didn't".   
  
Even if her tone was firm and angered, he could read her body language better  
than he could read himself. And it said: 'I loved it'. The sparkles in her eyes   
were a telltale sign too.   
  
"You didn't... why does that sound like a lie?".   
  
"It is not!".   
  
Her eyes widened as he closed in upon her, and wriggled his fingers menacingly.   
  
"Really?".   
  
"Yes".   
  
"Tickle tiiickleeee...", he singsonged, knowing how ticklish she was.   
  
"Zoi, don't you dare!".   
  
"Oh yes I dare!. And I will!".   
  
He jumped upon her, and trapped her under his own body.   
  
"Zoi!. Get off!".   
  
Her small fists uselessly tried to pry him off her... he was way too heavy.   
She could freeze him, using the little droplets of water still clinging to   
his skin... but then, what would be the fun?.   
  
"I won't. Not until you accept it".   
  
His fingers had only gotten to trace her skin absently, not a caress not a   
tickle, when she surrendered.   
  
"Ok, Ok. I accept it!".   
  
"See?. Told you".   
  
The danger of being tickled to death gone, Ami recovered her   
wits.   
  
"You are crazy".   
  
Zoisite's answer was just a knee-melting smile. Moving downwards, he kissed   
her. She purred under him, and he could *feel* his own body melting. She placed  
her hand on the back of his neck, and pressed his face harder onto  
hers.   
  
When they broke apart, panting, both from the need for air and the pent-up  
passion, she managed to whisper:   
  
"But you are *my* nutcase".   
  
Zoisite nodded. At this time, he would've obeyed to anything she said.   
If she asked him to jump into a pool full of sharks, he would've. And just to  
see the love in her eyes... Gods!. As he stared into them, he lost himself  
in them... so full of love and feelings. He felt overwhelmed.   
  
It was like looking at the night's sky. Little sparks over deep cerulean  
eternity. Stars... Constellations... love. Above everything, love.   
  
They fell silent, lost in each other's depths. He could see as Ami's  
cheeks blushed, but she didn't look away. He could not look away.   
  
Her eyes, those bottomless seas of light, the passages to heaven,   
the day-view of the night sky... those eyes drove him crazy.   
  
"Have I ever told you, you are gorgeous?".   
  
"A hundred times, but I never get tired of hearing it... specially from you".   
  
"Aha, so you have someone else?. My heart is broken, I can't stand the pain".  
  
He put his hand over his heart, and mock stabbed himself.   
  
"You silly!. Of course I don't. Only my kawaii lion here by my side".   
  
Her hand patted his head, and he purred in pleasure.   
  
"Well, thank you, my little mouse".   
  
After a few weeks of being together, nicknames had sprouted from their  
lips, almost unnoticed. It was only when they were talking with other people in the  
room that they realized they were actually using them.   
  
Zoisite's orange hair remembered her of a wild lion, and his flashing eyes  
somehow made her shiver with desire to hunt. A mouse was the perfect comparison   
to Mercury's tiny body, and her meekness added to the picture... although Zoisite  
knew that mice weren't always shy and timid... they could be passionate and sexy. But  
that was only for them to know.   
  
"Then, let me escort you to a drier place, my princess".   
  
He stood up, and took her in his arms again. This time, Mercury didn't yelp,   
and just relaxed in the comfortable embrace. Zoisite walked out of the water, heading to where their towels were, looking at her all the time.   
  
He saw as her blue hair waved back and forth, almost dry now with the   
blistering sun. As it brushed time after time on her cheeks, he began wondering   
how would she look like with long hair, like Lady Venus or Mars'.   
  
"Have you ever thought of letting your hair grow?".   
  
"Why, you don't like me this way?".   
  
There was an edge of worry when she spoke. Insecurity still managed to worm  
its way through her new found self-confidence... although as time went by, it seemed to recede more and more. But, he knew she was still fragile, and a bruised ego was the least she needed right now. He hugged her reassuringly, and clearly felt as her body relaxed.   
  
"No, I love you the way you are. You could be bold and ugly, and I would   
love you anyway. I was just thinking how would you look like".   
  
"That's it then. When I get home, I will shave all of my hair off".   
  
Zoisite noticed her mocking tone, and nuzzled her nose.   
  
"No you're not. Not when I'm around".   
  
"You can't hold me like this forever".   
  
"Wanna bet?".   
  
She giggled.   
  
"I would love to".   
  
"Little minx".   
  
She did not answer, and just snuggled deeper, and sighed in happiness.   
Zoisite lowered his face, and met hers'. They kissed again, tasting each other lips, enjoying the feeling of closeness.   
  
"Hmm", she purred, "I'm beginning to like this visit".   
  
"Shh, don't say anything".   
  
They remained quiet. Only the sound of water, the sea-gulls quirking and the waves   
crashing on the shore could be heard.   
  
A slight shiver ran down Zoisite's spine, and she realized he was  
probably freezing. She was warm in his arms, with his own body heat... hell, she  
was probably vacuuming him from it!.   
  
She jumped out of his embrace, and walked to the discarded towels. She grabbed them, and tossed one of them to Zoisite. He caught it in the air, and began  
drying his hair. The cloth covered his face for a couple of seconds, and when   
he took it off, Mercury was sitting on the sand, stretching the towel to lay on   
it.   
  
She closed an eye, and put her hand over her face to protect it of the sun-  
light.   
  
"It's so good down here... I've always enjoy the touch of the sun,   
but up there it is never this strong. The moon dome, or something".   
  
Zoisite kneeled by her side, and laid on the towel himself.   
She was right; the sun was great. It wasn't as strong to the point of burning, but   
good enough to tan up the skin. He closed his eyes, and relaxed, letting the sun caress his body.   
  
Boy, was he tired!. After entire weeks spent in the Palace, fixing Endimion's  
mistakes and trying to read, and fighting off his friends attempts to  
pry him off the books, and gagging at his Prince's sighs for Princess Serenity,  
and many, many other things that only interrupted his time with Ami... anyone  
would've crumbled under the pressure.   
  
He hadn't. Yet.   
  
Only Ami proved to be a way out of his life. And he loved her for it.   
Among other things, as well...  
  
Suddenly, something hairy was pressed against his chest. He did not have to   
look to know what it was. He opened his eyes, expecting to see Ami's head resting  
on him.   
  
He wasn't wrong.   
  
Her grin was wide and impish-like.   
  
"Got a clearance for that?".   
  
Her eyes twinkled.   
  
"Oh, I pleased myself today. Besides, you wouldn't want me to go,   
would you?".   
  
She batted her long eyelashes, looking at him with puppy dog   
eyes. He laughed, and stroked her hair.   
  
"Not ever, in this world or the next".   
  
As he absently caressed her blue tresses, silence settled upon them. There was no need to speak... their connection was so deep, they did not need words to express it.   
  
Ami could not get enough their surroundings... things seemed to bright on   
Earth. No plant was as green, no sky as blue, no birds sang as nice...   
  
The Moon was sometimes so cold... only her friends and the recurrent presence  
of Zoisite did something to warm her up. But even so, at night, she could not help  
but shiver. Not that she did not like it--- she loved it!. But it was a home of marble and stone... and everything was so silver. Silver floors, silver ceilings, silver chairs, silver light... coming down to Earth brought a smile to her lips, and warmth to her heart.  
  
Even so, now, her weariness was catching up. Lately, she had spent her entire days, and most of her nights in the Library, researching. She had just uncovered something. She wasn't quite sure what it was, but it looked big. And she needed a blast to enter the scientists' community.   
  
And she was sure this was it. She had shared her discoveries with Zoisite,  
and he had urged her on. He had even offered to help. She had accepted. It was  
now their common project. The bad thing was, it was a secret.   
  
Nobody knew what they were working on. And rumors were beginning to spread.   
That Lord Zoisite was spending too much time on the Moon. That Lady Mercury looked  
tired every morning... as if she hadn't slept at all. And Lord Zoisite did too.   
They were doing the math, but they were coming up with the wrong results.   
  
The square root of 4, can be either +2 or -2.   
  
People tend to forget that, sometimes.   
  
Hell, *all* of the time!.  
  
Even Queen Serenity was looking at her with worry, probably wondering whether   
the Maiden Warrior was still a maiden... just as everybody else. But they did not  
answer any of the million questions people asked. Together, they would build their place among the most respected scientists of the Kingdom. And for that, they needed total secrecy.  
  
Today, was one of the few days off they permitted themselves. And they were spending it on the beach, away from strangers and paparazzi.   
  
But even if happiness flooded her heart, she was still tired. Her body was  
demanding rest, and it was going to have it one way or another.   
  
She was so comfortable... with the sand shaped in a comfy bed  
under her, and Zoisite's relaxed breathing lulling her into sleep, it wasn't long  
before she began dozing off. Minute by minute, she grew sleepier... every time she   
closed her eyes, she was sure she would never open them again. Until one time, she did not.   
  
She was asleep.   
  
Zoisite noticed as her head lolled to the side, facing him. And he marveled  
once more at his luck. Gods, she was beautiful!.   
  
Every man on the Silver Millennium would give an arm and a leg to be with her, and she had chosen him. Him, of all people!. He knew about the gossip running  
around the higher spheres of nobility.   
  
The first few times, he had cringed in remorse. He knew most of the  
comments were about his past... his unmentionable past.   
  
The one plagued with women. Women whose names were spoken in hushed tones.  
Women whom he had seduced, used, and discarded when the next best one came. Women  
who most were married, engaged and/or forbidden to any man. He had broken  
every rule, every lock and every qualm... when he wanted a woman, he got her.   
  
His conquests were famous among people. He had become almost a fairy tale...  
the handsome, evil Lord who betrayed and broke women's heart like a nutcracker   
does with nuts.   
  
But he had changed. After having his share of women, he had become tired of  
them. After the first seven hundred times, they became boring. They were all the same. Vain, airheaded and hollow.   
  
He had had it with them. And he had quit. He had been barely eighteen then.  
He was twenty-three now, and he had re-discovered what it meant to be in love. Ami had showed him to care, to love and to grow. She was his ultimate conquest...  
there would never be anyone else.   
  
She knew about his past--- hell, she had even sighed for him at some point in her life, just like everybody else!. Every time he had tried to apologize, she silenced him with a kiss, and a silent whisper of 'what's past, is past. It will not come back if we do not disturb it'.   
  
Ami was unique. He knew that by now. It was not her looks, or her intelligence, heck, not even her title that attracted him. It was *her*. Her compassion, her wits, her willpower, her friendliness, her happiness... everything. The list went on and on.   
  
He had never met a woman like her. She had spoiled him forever. And for that,  
he clung to her like a life savior... he knew that without her, he would've crumbled a long time ago. He had been lonely, bitter and desperate. And he hadn't even noticed it until he had seen the never ending energy she had. The love for life. The friendship.  
  
He had become a new man. And it was only Ami he had to thanks.   
  
But even now, in the throes of happiness, the stain of his past chased him.  
It haunted him, like a lurking shadow... always in the corner of his eye. He  
could hear the whispers, the hushed comments...  
  
'Pervert. She's only sixteen'.   
  
'They have probably slept together already. Pft!. Maiden Senshi, yeah right!'.   
  
'Couldn't keep your hands off her, did you?'.   
  
And they only got worse. After pummeling them into a pulp the first few times   
he had heard them, he had realized it just wasn't worth the effort. Gossip was a   
million headed hydra. Cut one head off, two more were born. It can only die with time.  
  
In mutual agreement, they had preferred to stay silent, and let them comment  
all they wanted. After all, only Ami and him had the real scoop, and they weren't   
letting it out.   
  
As he emerged back from his reverie, his eyes darted to her. She was like a  
magnet... whenever she was near, he could not stop looking at her. He didn't mind  
it at all. The only problem was, he tended to tune everything else off, which  
had resulted in him running into quite a few trees and some benches.   
  
Which was just for the better, because Ami would then kiss him and make  
it all good again. Honestly, he had began running into things on purpose, just  
for her to kiss his bruised forehead with that disarming smile of hers, and   
melt into her arms.   
  
As she looked at her, and marveled once again at his luck, he noticed something. Her eyes were shinning.   
  
.   
  
Raising his head, careful not to wake her, he took a closer view.   
  
Yep, they were shinning. Through her closed eye-lids, a thin trickle of   
silver twinkled under the sunlight.   
  
Tears.   
  
  
************************  
  
  
TBc...  
  
  
AN: I know that maybe Ami seems a little OOC, but I've always pictured her to be this lovely, sassy young woman, buried inside the layers and steriotypes of a 'genius'. I think that if she ever found love, this would be her behaviour. 


	3. Revelation

** Misunderstandings **, chapter 3: Revelation  
  
by Lilian.  
  
lilian413@yahoo.com  
  
AN: chapter 3 now. I hope you review and tell me what you think. If anyone read the original version of this, maybe you could tell me if my writing has improved since then...  
  
  
  
*****************************  
  
  
She was crying.   
  
His Ami was crying.   
  
His heart reached out to her.   
  
Softly, he sat up, and shook her shoulders gently.  
  
"Ami. Ami-chan".   
  
His voice woke her. Her eyelids fluttered open, and her eyes stared at him  
through a haze of sleep. Soon, though, it evaporated.   
  
"Zoi!. What's going on?. Oh my God, I fell asleep!. I'm sorry, it's just   
that I was so tired. And---".   
  
Her voice trembled, but drowsiness had nothing to do with it. To Zoisite's   
experienced ears, it was fear. It was shock. His Ami was afraid!. Of what?.   
  
"Ami, listen to me".   
  
"What?".   
  
"Here, look".   
  
He took her hand, and drew it over her eyes. He then presented to her   
the evidence. It was wet.   
  
Her eyes widened, and a shadow of panic flew by. He did not relent.   
Ami could not be unhappy. Not if he had something to do with it.   
  
"Ami, there's something bothering you, and you haven't told me about it".   
  
His tone was accusing, pressing her to tell. She did not fall for it.   
  
"Hiding something you mean?. No, of course not. This is just---the sun.   
An allergic reaction maybe. We should be leaving now---".   
  
As she talked, she brushed the tears away, stood up, turned around and walked away.   
She didn't even get to walk two steps, before a strong hand firmly grabbed her wrist.   
  
As she turned her head, her body language screamed 'let me go'. Zoisite  
ignored it. But she was protecting herself from him. Her back was turned to him,  
shielding her... she had never turned him away. Not ever since their first encounter  
at the fountain all those months ago. But now, now she was afraid even to talk to him!.   
  
"Ami, what's wrong?".   
  
"Nothing".   
  
"Ami---".   
  
His voice had a clear warning implied, but she held on.   
  
"*Nothing* is wrong. Stop being so paranoid. Now let me   
go".   
  
She shook her arm, trying to get free. He just held her tighter.   
  
"No, not until you tell me".   
  
"I said, let me go!".   
  
This time, her other hand came forth, trying to pry herself from his grasp.   
It did not work.   
  
"You know you are not going anywhere, so you'd better tell me".   
  
She nodded. Even if it hurt, she knew when she was beat. She had managed to  
stand her ground to almost anything Zoisite could throw at her... but not this. Never this.  
  
"Okay, then. It's not like you're giving me a choice...".   
  
"What in the world could be so bad that you don't want to tell me?".  
  
"You don't know a thing about it...".   
  
He forced her to sit down, and sat next to her. Ignoring the distressed look  
in her eyes, he pressed her on. Something that had made her cry in her sleep,  
was probably eating her alive. If he did not force her to tell him, she would probably keep  
it to herself forever... until it was too late to do anything about it.   
  
Ami remained quiet, her eyes fixated on his own. Serious, calm eyes...   
the panic from before was gone. Or at least it looked so. She seemed to be weighing  
him down, checking if she could actually trust him...  
  
"Ami, tell me".   
  
His voice was gentle, the previous demanding tone gone. The soft voice  
did wonders. It pulled off what pressure had not.   
  
"Well, it's that---I----since we---you---Oh God, I don't know how to say it!".   
  
"Ami, whatever it is, you know you can trust me, don't you?".   
  
She nodded. He moved closer, and placed a hand across her shoulders. Relishing  
in the comfort he provided, Ami crossed her own arm across her chest, and covered his   
hand with her own.   
  
She sighed, and tried again.   
  
Again, it did not work. She could not say it. Not to him. Not to anyone.   
  
Nobody knew. Nobody would ever know... she had kept it to herself for  
weeks now, since they had started... since the dreams had come. Zoisite had blamed  
the joy of discovery, the thrill of experiment to her sleepless nights. She had  
let him think so. She had even urged him on.   
  
Anything to keep him off the truth.   
  
Damn her unconscious!!. She had managed to pull it off for days now, and  
she had been blown off by her stupid unconscious!.   
  
She had stayed up for endless nights, trying to push away the need to sleep.   
She had done it. But now... now she couldn't. And she wasn't going anywhere until she  
spoke.   
  
"Ami, do you want me to guess?".   
  
{Sometimes I think he can bloody read my mind!}.   
  
Absently, she nodded. Anything to delay the moment of confession.   
  
Zoisite began recalling everything she had told him about her past. Memories, as if   
they were his own flashed through his mind.   
  
"Is it anything that happened before we met?".   
  
She shook her head.   
  
"Anything to do with our project?".   
  
She shook her head again. He was running out of choices.   
  
"Bad memory?".   
  
Nope.   
  
"Friend trouble?".   
  
No again.   
  
He fought the urge to scream in despair, when he realized there was  
only one thing left.   
  
"Is it---about us?".   
  
Ami stiffened.   
  
Bingo.   
  
"yes".   
  
No word had ever carried so much meaning. No word had ever sounded so cruel.   
No word had ever shattered an entire world, and broke a heart in the process.   
  
This one did. It did all of that, and much, much more.   
  
Ami kept silent, trying to get her thoughts straight. Her mind   
was spinning. She had finally said what had been troubling her all along, but   
Zoisite hadn't said a thing.  
  
She was even afraid to look at him. Hence, she never saw the hardening of his eyes,  
nor the tightening of his lips. He was the Lord of Crystal, and he could have a heart  
of ice.   
  
She tried to explain.   
  
"It's... well, Zoi, I--- it hurts... I can't--- I don't love you...".   
  
Her throat tightened, and she could not continue. She turned her gaze up, and  
looked at him, searching for understanding. What she saw, widened her eyes, and stopped  
her heart.   
  
Betrayal.   
  
Sorrow.   
  
Pain.   
  
Shame.   
  
All directed at her. All *because* of her. She opened her mouth, tried to speak,  
tried to explain---  
  
He would have none of it. Harshly, he shook his arm off her. She shrieked, as  
he accidentally bumped her shoulders. He, unlike other times, did not kiss it and make  
it all better.   
  
Hell, he looked ready to beat her up!.   
  
Without taking his eyes off her, freezing her on the spot, he stood up.   
  
{You never loved me. All along, you were playing with me. I was just another  
toy to you... heck, the Heart-breaker just had his own heart broken!}.   
  
"I'm sorry then Lady Mercury, for wasting your time. You will no longer see me.   
Good-bye Princess".   
  
Ami was shocked beyond belief. What was he doing?. No, Zoi!. It's not what you think!.   
She tried to speak again, but only managed a stuttering question.   
  
"Zoi---what's wrong?".   
  
He almost snarled his answer.   
  
"Please, Lady Mercury, call me Lord Zoisite. Informality is not advisable  
in situations like this. You of all people should know that".   
  
He turned around, and commanded his clothing to appear. With a shimmer, he  
was once again General Commander Zoisite, Lord of Crystal and Ambassador of Europe.   
  
Behind him, Ami sat, shocked. Hell, blown off her mind!.   
  
"One last thing, your Majesty. Please, never show yourself to me again".   
  
Ami realized what he was about to do. She scrambled up, and ran to him.  
  
"Zoi, don't!".   
  
She stretched out her hand, trying to grab his shoulder---  
  
"zoi...".   
  
He was gone. She only grasped air.   
  
Her balance lost, she fell down. As she slid through the sand, she never felt  
the scratches. Nor the ripping of her swimsuit. All she could feel, was the slow,  
painful, breaking of her heart. Piece by piece, it was falling apart.   
  
To her, it was like someone had just spooned her organs with a lemon-juice coated  
trenching knife. And was now tap-dancing on top of them. And worse.   
  
"Zoi...".   
  
{He---left. He left. He doesn't want to see me again...}.  
  
"ZOI!!!".  
  
Her cry of agony echoed on the beach... it was left unheard. There was no one  
there to listen. No one. She was alone. Again.   
  
She tried to stand up, but her knees were weak. All her energy had left her when   
the only love of her life had broken her heart.   
  
She crumbled to the floor, a weeping heap of sadness... her throat hoarse with her cries, her eyes wet with her tears... they were hot, but her heart was cold. It was dead.   
  
It was suddenly too much for her. Her brain shut down, and brought her a welcomed  
unconsciousness. At least in there, there was no pain...   
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
Nightmares plagued her dreams. Everything was dark, nothing but   
blackness around her. She couldn't breathe... her breath was coming in short gasps,  
and she uselessly tried to bring in some air. She was choking, the darkness trying to   
swallow her. She could swear the tightness in her chest wasn't just fear... the dark  
was trying to eat her!.   
  
'Help me'.   
  
She couldn't speak. Her lips moved, but not a sound came out. The dark was swallowing  
her voice too... no one would ever hear her!. No one would ever come to help her. She  
would dissappear, never to be remembered.  
  
SLAM.   
  
The shock wave of a huge explosion sent her flying. As she slammed against a wall   
that wasn't there, and began sliding down it, a bright light appeared from nowhere.   
  
Blinded, she closed her eyes, trying to shield them... it did not work. The light  
was searing her pupils. As the pain became unbearable, she tried to scream.   
  
Again, no sound left her lips.   
  
Just as suddenly as it had came, it disappeared. For a second, she could see nothing,   
her eyes still adjusting to the sudden changes of light.   
  
When she could see again, her lips widened in a smile.   
  
He was here.   
  
Zoi.   
  
She stood up, and ran to him. And she ran. And ran. And never  
reached him. Why did it seem that every time she was inches away of touching him,  
he moved away?.   
  
He dangled just out of his reach, like a leaf in wind. Like a dream in her  
subconscious.   
  
"Zoi... thank God you are here!. Please, take me with you!".  
  
She marveled at the sound of her own voice. The total silence was unnerving, and  
to hear a familiar sound was pleasing to say the least. As she pleaded, the loving  
look in his eyes began changing.   
  
As if her voice brought back memories he did not want to remember.   
  
But he did not speak. As a marble statue, he looked down at her,   
towering above her.   
  
"Zoi, save me from the darkness!".   
  
Her plea was desperate this time, as the light was beginning to diminish.  
As if a moth it was, it surrounded Zoisite, haloing him in a way that only  
outlined his perfect features. But, the more Zoisite shone, the less it  
touched Ami.   
  
Her legs were now lost in the huge shadow that had begun creeping up her waist.  
She no longer could feel them, as if they were no longer there.   
  
She suddenly panicked. It was really going to eat her!.   
  
"Please!".   
  
Nothing. As if she was talking to a simple reflection in a mirror.   
The only thing Zoisite did, was to stare at her. But oh Gods, his gaze!. Daggers,  
daggers straight to her heart!. So cold, he looked so cold!.   
  
"You rejected me. Now you are alone again".   
  
Logic slammed into her like a ton of bricks. She had... she did reject him!.  
Memories came back in a flood of tears, sobs and cries.   
  
"You never loved me. And I never loved you. Now, face your challenges alone".   
  
With a twirl of his cape, he disappeared. And she was left alone.   
  
The minute he did, the darkness struck with a vengeance. It crept up  
her legs, up her stomach, into her spine, to her chest, to her neck... cold,   
unforgiving, treacherous.... oblivion.... as it clasped her throat in an iron claw,  
she choked... the silent tears running down her cheeks did little to help.  
  
With one last ounce of strength, before she was completely swallowed,  
she managed to scream one last time.   
  
"ZOI, WAIT!!. I LOVE YOU, I REALLY DO!"  
  
Only her eyes... her eyes, to see what was happening... pain, pain...  
she could see herself being eaten by the blackness... and her eyes reflected  
years and years of pain. And they cried... two orbs of bitterness. Crystal... two  
shards of crystal, shinning with pain. Her pain. Her own pain.   
  
The shards shone one last time, before they disappeared.   
  
"ZOI!".   
  
She jumped on her bed, startling everyone. Still trembling,   
she opened her eyes, and looked around.   
  
She was on her bed, on the Moon Palace. The Inner Senshi and Princess Serenity   
were there too. To say they were worried was an understatement.   
  
You could tell by the scrunched brows, and the evident widow peaks on  
their foreheads.   
  
The second she was awake, two strong arms wrapped themselves around her, and   
hugged the air out of her.   
  
"Ami, thank God you are awake".   
  
As she remembered, her eyes closed once again. Tightly, she drew her eyelids together, trying to force the memories back.   
  
No such luck for her.   
  
'I never loved you'.   
  
'Never show yourself to me again'.   
  
'I despise you'.   
  
Softly, she began weeping in the warm, friendly arms of Serenity.   
Soon, three more pair of arms joined the hugging. As Makoto, Rei and  
Minako cried with her, she somehow felt an infinitesimal part of her sadness  
lifting.   
  
As they somehow calmed down a bit, and could actually talk again, Ami rested   
her head on Serenity's shoulder, and let everything out.   
Her friends waited patiently for her to calm down before asking her. They had sensed her  
distress the minute it had began, and could sense that whatever it was, it was big.   
  
The truth was, it was HUGE.   
  
After the first twenty death-threats and murdering plans, all directed  
to a certain recently renamed General (whom had gone from the 'cute guy with the  
carrot hair', to 'just let me get my hands on him and I'll show him informality'),   
Minako was able to make Makoto see the wrong of her ways.   
  
"Killing him is not an option, Mako".   
  
Rei sighed in relief. Good. An interplanetary incident was better left  
between cool-minded parts. Although if they took him to a deserted island, it  
would be months before anyone found him... and the wild animals could finish the job...  
  
"Eternal torture, on the other hand...".   
  
Minako's voice had taken a sultry tone. She could hurt when she wanted to. And boy  
she wanted it right now.   
  
When they finally managed to make Ami smile (or a ghost of a smile, really), they  
calmed down. But the need to slaughter something was still fresh in their minds.   
  
Ami took the practical way out.   
  
Change of topic.   
  
"What am I doing here?".   
  
"Queen Serenity felt a disturbance in the Planetary Energies, and  
began checking on all of us. You were the only one missing.   
We tracked you down with your communicator, and found you on Earth. You   
were on a beach, unconscious. We got you here, and that's it".   
  
Ami looked down, and focused on the white sheets. Her little hands curled into  
fists, so tight and strong, wrinkles were forming all over it. She could even feel her  
own finger nails through the cloth, cutting into her skin.   
  
She sighed once again. And tears welled up in her eyes again. She fought them  
back, but the wound was still too fresh. Still too fresh... open, like the  
gaping hole in her chest, where once, her heart used to be.   
  
  
*****************************  
  
  
TBc...  
  
Okay, in the manga, each General represents a continent. Zoisite represents Europe. That's why he refered to himself as 'Ambassador of Europe'.   
  
I think it was one *hell* of a misunderstanding, don't you think?. Strange, how petty little things like this can destroy the most powerful of relationships... trust me, I've seen it happen!. 


	4. Changing

** Misunderstandings **, chapter 4: Changing.  
  
by Lilian.  
  
lilian413@yahoo.com  
  
AN: I hope you like!. Review, okay?.  
  
  
********************  
  
  
"WHY?, WHY DID SHE HAVE TO FOOL ME LIKE THIS?".   
  
The Earth palace shook with Zoisite's anger.   
  
As maids, servants and butlers hid in the kitchens, trying to escape the   
furious outlash of the General, he kept on ranting. On and on, until his words lost  
their meaning, and he simple uttered them for the sake of screaming.   
  
Luckily for the Palace's integrity, after the first fifteen minutes of   
room-destroying, he had concealed himself in his room. Which, by the way, no longer  
fit the meaning of 'room'.   
  
The walls, once smooth and even, stones so big and perfect they did not appear to  
be man made, were now full of holes, one bigger than the other. Shards of crystal embbeded  
on each and every one of them.   
  
His bed, once the passionate haven of hundreds of females, was now broken,   
wood chips everywhere. The sheets, which used to be as white as snow, were now stained   
with blood, and formed a pile of mess on the floor.   
  
The mirror hanging over the nightable was upside down, the glass scattered everywhere.   
  
Standing in the middle of all this chaos, Zoisite stood. Scratches on his face and  
both his hands, curled into tight fists, only adding to the red flow.   
  
Glass splinters and wood chips, and even some pieces of stone had   
broken his nails. He felt none of it. His body was numb, and he felt deplaced, as if  
he wasn't even there.   
  
On his left hand, he had one of Ami's pictures.   
  
On his right, a shard of crystal shone.   
  
His eyes, were entirely something else.   
  
The hate, the anger... besides, he was actually talking to it.   
  
"YOU... HOW COULD YOU?. YOU KNEW I LOVED YOU. YOU WERE EVERYTHING TO ME!!!".   
  
He tried to break the picture in halves, but he couldn't. He just couldn't gather the   
strength to cut her beautiful face appart.   
  
He then tried to prick it with his crystal... again, her perfectly modeled face  
stared back at him, and he just couldn't bring himself to do it.   
  
It looked almost real.   
  
Too real for his taste.   
  
With a cry of rage, he slammed it against the wall. It shattered, glass flying   
over the room.   
  
As it slid down the wall, he looked away. He couldn't stand it anymore.   
  
As his eyes looked upon the disaster he had caused for the first time, his hands were  
still curled into fists... and they would've remained so, if soft water droplets hadn't   
landed on them.   
  
It was only then that he realised he was crying.   
  
And here he was thinking he did not have any tears left.   
  
As he sunk down to the floor, his legs no longer able to support his own body,  
a tender whisper echoed around the empty room...  
  
"I will always love you . . .".   
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
"You think we should do something?".   
  
The girls were sitting around a table, playing cards.   
  
Nope, scratch that.   
  
Mina, Mako, Rei and Serenity sat around the table, cards on their hands, full houses,  
royal flushes, pairs and many, many other winning combinations going unnoticed, as they absently asked for another card each turn.   
  
Their eyes, and their concentration, were intently focused on the last occupant  
of the room. A sad, bitter girl, which now sat in the window sill, clearly light years  
away from the room... and pretty much everything else.   
  
It had been two weeks now, since what the girls had begun calling 'the incident'. They  
did not want to upset Ami any further, hence tried to disguise their conversations  
about it.   
  
They could've screamed it in her face and she wouldn't have noticed.   
  
She had stopped reacting to pretty much everything since that day. After  
skipping formal balls and presentations for the first few days, she had reappeared on  
the public's eye... like a ghost of her former self.   
  
Where was the pretty, joyful woman she used to be?.   
  
Gone. Buried under layers and layers of pain.   
  
"Do something?. Hell, if we don't we're gonna loose a friend here!".   
  
To Ami, their voices were nothing but a little buzz in her ears. She was too  
entranced by her own thoughts. Too busy with her own mind.   
  
{He hates me. He hates me}.  
  
Too busy, fighting off her own conclusions.   
  
'So?. Deal with it'.   
  
{I can't!. How can I go on living my life after this?}.   
  
'Just like he did. With a smile in your heart!'.   
  
She cringed. Reason clearly had a point. Rumours moved fast. It had been known  
that only a few days after their break up, he had begun taking women to his bed.  
Just like he used to.   
  
The betrayal had hurt more than the hate.   
  
She got sick every single time she heard about his lover skills... and she had had   
millions of chances to hear every single detail about them.   
  
Parties and celebrations were great opportunities for noble women to tell  
each other about their recent sexual experiences... and boy did Zoisite score high on their  
lists!.   
  
She had pushed back the feelings of betrayal, anger and dissappointment... and most of  
all, that of inadequacy, that had taken it's regular journeys upon her heart.   
  
{He never went anywhere beyond touching with me... am I so undesireable?}.   
  
'Stop it, would you?, I'm getting a headache here!'.   
  
Ego was speaking now. She had been getting a lot of her, lately. Specially  
when she was down, and for common people, almost nonexistant, she always came, and  
somehow, cheered her up.   
  
Weird.   
  
{It's my head, and I can think whatever I want!}.   
  
'There, see?. That wasn't so hard. At least you're not whinning anymore'.   
  
{I do not whine!}.   
  
'Oh yes you do, dear. And we get front seats, every single time. Now, what  
are we going to do about this little problem?'.   
  
{Aahh... keep on crying like a baby and wishing to die?}.   
  
As Ego slapped her hand against her forehead, and sighed theatrically, Ami  
remained silent. She was too tired to realise she was having a schizophrenic attack...  
  
'No, you dope!. You have to get up and keep on living! You've wasted too much time  
already!!'.   
  
{But I---}.   
  
'No buts. From now on, we're gonna have a blast, and you're gonna forget you ever  
met the litte twerp!'.   
  
Whether she agreed because it was herself the one scolding her, or because  
it was the best thing to do, she did not know. But the second the voice quieted in her  
head, a faint smile appeared on her lips.   
  
For a second, it seemed to falter... hesitant... was she ready for this?.   
  
Hell yeah!. She had mourned enough. He didn't even deserve the effort spent  
saying his name.   
  
The smile became stronger, until it somehow resembled her old grins.   
  
Only resembled. The happiness was gone. On it's place, a forced expression.   
  
She brushed her eyes, waking up, killing the last remains of... that.   
She stood up, and brushed her dress.   
  
"Boy, is my dress wrinkled or what?".   
  
Her voice echoed around the room like a whip into the air. Her friends turned around  
as if slapped. Their eyes fixated on her, surprise evident, they followed her as she danced through the room.   
  
She hummed an old lullababy, as she began opening windows, and drawing curtains back,  
to let the sun enter the shadowy room.   
  
"Don't you just love it when it's sunny?".   
  
To say the Senshi were awestruck was an understatement. Where was the weeping  
girl?. Where had the heart broken friend gone?.   
  
"Ami... you alright?".   
  
Serenity's hesitant voice vocalised their fears.  
  
"Sure. Why shouldn't I?. It's a beautiful day, I have my friends with me, and I'm on  
the verge of unlocking the greatest scientific discovery of a millennia. I don't see any  
reasons to be blue and weepy".  
  
"But--- what about Zoisite?".   
  
They flinched. Mina and her loose tongue. She really had trouble connecting her   
brain to her mouth, the poor girl. The bun in her hair was probably too tight or  
something.   
  
"What about him?. In the past. Gone. Poof. This is now. And I'm gonna enjoy  
the present like no one ever has, dears!. Wanna join?".   
  
"That's it. She snapped".  
  
Rei's silent comment went unnoticed by Ami, whom had already decided this dress was  
no good for scientific research or experimentation, and was now heading to her room to change.  
  
"See ya tonight, girls!".   
  
Mako only reached a kneeling position in her attempt at stopping her, before the door   
had already closed.   
  
"You know, Rei. I think you may be right".   
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
  
Months went by quickly, with Ami submerged in the library, or the lab. She only came  
out to eat. And to attend every single ball, party, reception, or event that took place  
in the Palace and its vecinities.   
  
The shy, quiet girl from before, had been traded by an expressive, outspoken,  
loud, party crasher woman. There was no event that went by, without the spirited presence  
of the blue haired Princess.   
  
Worry was the first thing they felt.   
  
Panic came next, when Ami began complaining about the early departures nobility  
had to perform.   
  
'Wy can't we stay longer?. The barons and lords stay till next morning!'.   
  
After the first three times, they tied her up, and questioned her through and  
through.   
  
What the hell was wrong with her?.   
  
Nothing. Not a damn thing.   
  
She had never been better.   
  
What do you say to that?. When they expressed their minds, and begged her to stop,  
her answer was final.   
  
'Why?. I'm having the best time of my life!'.  
  
Soon, they had had to retreat. It happened when Ami began threatening them.  
  
'Just leave me alone, will you?'.   
  
The Senshi only then realised that maybe, they had actually lost her friend.   
Lost her to her own heart, to her own mind... to her own pain.   
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
She groaned.   
  
{Gods, my head hurts!}.   
  
She tried to open her eyes, but the sunlight coming through the window only  
hurt her sensitive pupils.   
  
Alcohol does that to you.   
  
And late night partying kinda helps to it.   
  
But this was nothing new to her. After the first twenty times of fighting off   
the hangover, she had learnt to deal with it. She just laid back, and allowed her  
body to adjust.   
  
{Come on, body o' mine. Don't let me down now}.   
  
She could practically feel the champagne and wine still running through her veins.  
How much did she had last night, anyway?.   
  
{Let's see. One, two, three, seven glasses of wine. Three cups of champagne, and  
that little green thingy I never knew what it was}.   
  
To sum it up, a lot.   
  
Quite a lot.   
  
For her, at least, who had never drank a thing until some months ago.   
She was kinda making up for her lost years, she guessed.   
  
She stretched again, and tried blinking slowly.   
  
Better. Much better. Still blurry, but better.   
  
She rolled over, trying to get on her belly... her back was hurting. Probably   
slept in a bad position.   
  
She ended up staring at a simple brown envelope, sitting comfy in her nightable.  
A sad memory bounced around in her head, about another note, left in the night, a long  
time ago.   
  
She stomped on it, hard.   
  
No time for regrets. Not anymore.   
  
Still blinking, pushing the hangover away, she stretched her hand, and grabbed the  
letter. With a sigh, she sat up on her bed, and leaned back against the wall. With hesitant  
fingers, she opened it, and read.   
  
And proceeded to laugh her head off.   
  
Could men actually be this corny?.   
  
As she had suspected, it was a love letter. But none like the ones she had received   
before (meaning from the unmentionable General). This was... plain silly!.   
  
What a difference it made when there was love involved... the very same words,   
written months ago, by a gentle, warm hand, had ignited a fire in her heart.   
  
This just was a funny way of waking up. She remembered spending most of  
the past night in the 'entertaining' company of Lord Kaos. He had been a marvelous  
talker, ranting on and on for hours... the good thing was, his imponent presence  
had scared all the other crows away. At least she hadn't had to push them away like  
last time.   
  
She also remembering his blushing when he had timidly asked for her permission to  
court her. She didn't know wether it was the alcohol talking, or maybe it was too late,  
or maybe just her lonely heart taking control over her mouth, but she had agreed.   
  
She frowned.   
  
That could be a problem. If he was anything like a nobleman should be,  
he was probably arranging the last details of their wedding!. And he would not  
let her flirt shamelessly like she had been doing so far... he would ruin her fun!.   
  
She would have to think about a way to get rid of him... hell, if he hadn't announced  
their engagement to the whole freaking Universe already!. She snorted.   
  
{I will never drink this much ever again!}.   
  
Crumbling the letter into a small ball, she discarded it, throwing it into the air.  
She didn't even care to see where it landed.   
  
{Okey dokey, then. Time to get up!}.   
  
She hopped off the bed, and headed to the bathroom. She had a great day ahead of her.  
If she was not mistaken, today she would finish. The project.   
  
After spending so much time with it, her discoveries had become her baby. And  
she was anxious to return to them, even after so few hours of being appart.   
  
Her research had proven worthy. She had finally uncovered the secrets of Magick.   
What made her a Senshi, what powered them up... their magick. The secrets of ancient  
writings, of whole millennia of knowledge. It had been stored in the Moon Libraries,   
accumulating dust, the ink fading... although she had tested it, and it was not any type  
of ink known throughout the Kingdom.   
  
When she had discovered them, they had literally fell on her head. She had bumped onto  
a bookshelf, her nose buried into a book. They had landed on her head, giving her one good  
ugly bump. But she had never felt the pain, as the dust made her sneeze and clean the first  
pages... ancient languages, some of whom she had recognized. Others, she had never heard of.  
  
As she had began studying, she had become more and more inmersed on them... until   
entire nights had been spent with only a candle and the papers as company. Ami had become  
an expert on dead languages, helped by continous traveling and constant studying.   
  
After a while, what had began as a simple hobby, had evolved into a full blown   
investigation. It had consummed her time... but it was worth it. Boy was it worth it.   
  
She now understood how they worked. Why it was that their powers were monoelemental.   
The reasons for their different natures. Their colours. Their strengh.   
  
Balance.   
  
It was all summed in that one word: balance.   
  
Equilibrium.   
  
She was eager to share her discoveries with her friends... but to do so, she needed  
the complete scoop. And she still had a few pages to translate. She wanted to be able to  
answer every question they could ask, and for that, she needed to prepare.   
  
But now, things had changed. Zoisite had been an active part in the research.   
His knowledge had been vital. And now she had lost it.   
  
She had taken several steps back, loosing a lot of data which had been left on Earth.  
She did not want to ask him for it. To be honest, she did not dare ask for it.  
  
Oh yes, on the outside, she presented the facade of a deliriously happy Princess,  
enjoying her life... only few people knew, and did not dare to tell, that she was  
bitter and unhappy.   
  
It had all began years ago, when she was still a child. Eight years old. Barely eight  
years old, when her father had passed away. Her dear father, whom she loved dearly,   
had died. The king had always being Ami's example, and when he was gone, she was crushed.   
Only the loving care of her mother got her out of the depression she went into.   
  
Things had began to look better, until misfortune had struck again: the Queen died  
too. After the battle with the Moldavians, in which she had reinforced the planetary shields  
with her own strengh, she had never been the same. Too weak even to go out for a walk,  
she spent her days in bed, or sitting next to the window, staring into nothingness...  
  
Ami had had to cope with the loss of her parents at a very early age. One of the  
reasons for her shyness and isolation. She prefered being alone. It was too risky to  
love.   
  
If she ever loved someone as deep as she had her parents, they   
would die. So, since then, she had tried, and did well, in not getting involved   
with anyone.   
  
WHen she arrived at the Moon Palace for the first time, she was a lonely girl, trying her best to stay away from her loud companions way. But Serenity would have none of it.   
  
Truth to be told, Serenity saw a friend in anyone she met. But Ami had struck a deep chord in her--- even she, in her naivete, could understand the pain she was going through. And so, she had tried her best to make her open up. The fact that the other girls where just as friendly as she was, was a bonus.   
  
And it was a good thing Ami had become Serenity's little project... anything less than total commitment would've ended in rejection and isolation for the blue haired girl. They made their way through the stone walls around her heart, and warmed it with their love.   
  
But then, Zoisite had come.   
  
And he had taken control of her heart, without her knowledge. Before she even knew what was going on, she was falling in love.   
  
And as someone who has had to hold back for years, she loved him desperatly.   
  
And now he was gone.   
  
  
*********************************  
  
  
TBc...  
  
  
Okay, I know not many people think Ami would be listening to the voices in her head--- I'm very much like Ami, and let me tell you, the conversations that go around in my mind are a blast to listen to!!. 


End file.
